Feeling faint
by streetzdanzer
Summary: This is a dream that I had and used for my gcse creative writing Enjoy!


Stumbling through the tainted glass door, throwing my crop jacket onto the wooden floor. Shuffling my sore feet up the never ending spiral staircase, dragging my heavy rucksack across the floor behind me. My back posture is slouchy; I am in agonising pain as I slowly entered my dark, gloomy room. I switch on the light, making my black pupils in my eye expand rapidly in the reflection of my glossy mirror.

Feeling faint, my vision doubled as I collapsed onto the velvety mattress, feeling it sink beneath my dead weight. Why was this happening to me? I always get it right. Never in my life had I gotten stage fright. My eyes are hard to keep open, feeling drowsy and exhausted. The last thing that I can remember is my duck feather down filled duvet cover and the silk of my sheets slipping from my mahogany bedstead as my eyes reluctantly shut and I began to drift into a far away land.

Darkness surrounds the stage, enveloping me; suddenly a spotlight gleamed onto the matt surface, a scream in the silent room. The arctic air attacks my fleshy neck, suffocating me, gagging as I struggle to control my nerves. To breathe fresh air would make everything okay. Butterflies torpedo my stomach, churning my insides like milk. Frozen in place, tension paralyses my body, unable to move. I am a statue, stuck in time.

Suddenly, the auditorium doors flung open. Gail force winds come gushing through, like a powerful hurricane. A bright, white light scorched through, coating my eyes in a sheet of thin, white lining. My eyes squinted as I brought my right hand up to shield my eyes from the harmful rays. However, when my blue eyes adjusted to the brightness, a medium sized figure came into focus. Like a hallucination in an icy cold desert. The figure was very curvy in shape and had distinctive colours that wrapped around her tight body. There was vibrant red at the chest area and swamp like green around the legs.

Then, as if from out of thin air, fast RnB music started to course through the room. The music was coming from the boom box the figure was carrying. She placed it down onto a table that was in front of the stage, she then began to do something that I would have never had guessed she would ever do. She was performing my hip hop routine right in front of my eyes. As I rubbed my eyes in disbelief, I was star struck by how this mysterious figure glided across the dust covered stage. She made this hip hop sequence look so easy to accomplish, like she wasn't even trying! Soon enough, she began to spin on every part of her body. Her balance was incredible as she spun on her head like a twister. Her strength was as powerful as a nuclear explosion as she performed spins on her wrist. Soon, the music briskly stopped, so did the girl. She looked up; her big, golden, brown eyes stared towards my direction. She smiled softly and happily. I then knew who that mystery figure was.

Andie West. Although she is a rebellious teenager, she is very loyal to her friends. She is the lead character in Step Up 2: The Streets. She may be fictional, but I still looked up to her and at that moment, I realised why she came to me in this fascinating dream. Andie was here to reassure me that I could do my routine; I just needed a little guidance. She reached out her hand, giving me a sense of comfort. I grabbed hold of her soft hand. With every step I became unsure. I squeezed her hand, the butterflies were returning. Andie let go, she stood in the wing of the stage. She nodded and it was like she was telling me everything was going to be okay.

Squinting in the ebony room I try to forget the shadow that looms in the dark. That shadow will decide my fate forever. Self belief will get me through this dream, through this trial. Three, long minutes and then it will be all over. I felt the riveting music caress my body, convincing it that with a little bit of help, it can do anything it wishes to desire. For myself and for Andie who believes in my talent. For I took that first step, the first step into the unknown.


End file.
